


Последняя ночь

by napolick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drama, Gen, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Мыслей больше нет. Пустота, темнота, кровотощая чем-то мерзко-черным рана. Жаверу плохо. Жаверу больно.
Kudos: 1





	Последняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 20 февраля 2019 года.

Мыслей больше нет. Пустота, темнота, кровоточащая чем-то мерзко-черным рана. Жаверу плохо. Жаверу больно. Вся жизнь вдруг теряет смысл, с противным скрипом сырой плоти разрывается надвое. Хочется забиться в нору, чтобы никто не мог его найти, увидеть, сказать хоть словечко. Но от одного, самого страшного собеседника не скрыться. Внутренний голос, до ужаса похожий на голос Вальжана, говорит, давит, сводит с ума. Жавер поджимает губы, быстро моргает, ускоряя шаги, сжимая пальцы до боли на своих плечах.

Он плачет. Беззвучно, но от этого становится еще хуже, вечно пряча собственные эмоции, сейчас Жавер не может сдержаться — кричит в пустоту ночного города, столь серого, мертвого, бесчувственного. Инспектор едва может идти, его ноги путаются, зубы, крепко стиснутые, крошатся с тихим хрустом. За что, Господи?.. Жавер поднимает голову, ночной ветер холодит заплаканное лицо, а внутри все собирается в ком из боли, переживаний, слов Голоса. Инспектор выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. Так хочется выругаться, как обычный человек, не обремененный никакими заботами.

Когда Жавер смотрит на мост впереди себя, он почти готов улыбаться. Улыбаться с такой горечью и мукой, как мог бы только потерявший все человек. А что у него было, кроме собственных принципов?

— Ничего, — он шепчет, растягивая губы в кривом подобии улыбки, снимает с головы цилиндр, садится на холодный камень посередине ограждения моста, смотрит вдаль. В голове лишь два слова, переломившие его душу, словно спичку — Жан Вальжан. Он повторяет проклятое имя вслух, прекрасно помня, что когда-то оно было номером. Теперь же… Образ каторжника и справедливого Вальжана никак не связаны, Жавер пытается понять это, но не может. Это ломает, губит еще сильнее. Он решает — это последняя ночь.

Инспектор проводит тонкими пальцами по своей шляпе, сглатывает, откладывая ее в сторону. Зачем она нужна теперь? Без страха Жавер встает на ноги прямо на ограждении, вдыхает полной грудью.

И делает шаг вперед.

В секунды падения он успевает подумать, что решение оказалось неправильным. Легким, но неправильным. А ледяная вода душит, Жавер, задержавший от страха остатки воздуха, открывает рот, зажмуриваясь. Устремляясь куда-то вниз, в темную глубину Сены и собственных кошмаров.

А Жан Вальжан оказался не таким, как все.


End file.
